pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:W/Mo Ghial Farmer
This build is a Warrior/Monk designed to solo Ghial the Bone Dancer. name="ghial farmer" prof=warri/monk streng=11+2+1 swords=10+2 healin=10chargehandssignetflailarterygashthrustmending/build Equipment *Any max Sword with a Vampiric or Furious Sword Hilt with a Sword Pommel Of Enchanting and a strength requirement shield with Enchanted mods. *A longbow or flat bow to pull. *If you are using full Sentinel's Armor you can make do with almost any max sword and strength req shield. Note: Victo's Blade has been proven to work effectively against Ghial. Usage #Dolyak Signet, Healing Hands, and Flail should be kept up as much as possible. #Charge adrenaline through attacks with Flail and use Sever Artery followed by Gash. #Use Final Thrust when enemy is below 50% Health (the only exception is Ghial, where it should be spammed as often as possible). Getting to Ghial TIP: If the world has favor, /kneel by the shrine outside Senji's Corner to buy some nice benefits like 3 life steal. *Upon leaving Senji's Corner, cast Mending on yourself. Sprint to the right, past the pair of Canthan guards, over the bridge. You will see a Jade Brotherhood Ritualist boss, Orosen. *Upon approaching Orosen, he will suddenly come towards you, along with one or two Jade Brotherhood groups. Run back to the Canthan guards, allowing the guards to aggro Orosen instead. Run back over the bridge while the Jade are engaged with the two Guards. Use Enraging Charge when you are about to engage the group of Jade Brotherhood in front of the bridge. :alternate: after aggroing Orosen, run over the bridge and turn left on the roofs, walk to the back so you're out of range. After killing the two guards, Orosen and his followers will kill a few other guards, moving out of range. Now you can slip past them. This route is slightly longer but safer because sometimes Orosen decides it's more fun to kill you. *Pause on the bridge after breaking aggro while you regenerate health. *At the end of the bridge, you will see two to three groups of Jade Brotherhood. Run past them and activate Enraging Charge and Healing Hands when you aggro the last group. Pause at the area with the Tengu (the Jade Brotherhood should have broken aggro by now). *Follow the map, taking a left at the Tengu. Engage the first group of Jade Brotherhood you see and eliminate them. The Ritualist should be killed first. *Kill the two Knights on the bridge. *Using your Ranged weapon, pull the two Knights at the end of the bridge and kill them. If they are accompanied by a Ritualist, be sure to pull the Ritualist out of aggro range of any other Jade Brotherhood. *Wait until the corpses have disappeared before pulling Ghial. If you see that Ghial is accompanied by a Ritualist, pull the Ritualist until Ghial breaks aggro. Kill the Ritualist. *Do a quick count of how many enemies are aggroed when Ghial is pulled. If there is only one (or perhaps none), then follow these steps: **Break aggro from Ghial with Enraging Charge. **Go backwards on the bridge. You will see a group of Jade Brotherhood on a ledge. **Kill all of them except for one or two Jade Brotherhood Mages (you should only have two non-boss enemies when fighting Ghial). Break aggro and wait for corpses to disappear. **Now Lure Ghial and the one or two Mages together so they are all attacking you. *Kill Ghial. **If you are using full Sentinel's Armor then you can take down Ghial with up to 3 other non-Ritualist casters. ** If you should choose to Solo Ghial with no one around: ***Lure Ghial out alone, this can be done by killing the 4 knights and any Ritualists accompanying them. ***Wait until all corpses have disappeared. **Lure him out. He usually comes out with a Mesmer or a mage, but he will go ahead of them. **Because he comes out ahead of them you can further aggro him across the bridge. Run until you reach the rooftop. **Now keep Dolyak Signet up as much as possible. **Maintain Flail at all times, especially if equipped with Vigorous Spirit. **Use Healing Hands as it recharges. **If a Jade Brotherhood member comes out right beside Ghial, simply kill the member first, then Ghial. If it is a mage, you can directly aim for Ghial. Variants *Sprint can be used instead of Enraging Charge *Tiger Stance or Flurry can be used instead of Flail *Vigorous Spirit can be used if you find yourself dying too easily. Note, however, that Ghial will use Faintheartedness which will significantly slow down your attacks, causing Vigorous Spirit to be much less effective. Notes *If you pull him and you happen to get a Ritualist, kill the Ritualist and run to the Tengu village (normally out of radar range of Ghial). Wait there for ~5 minutes and his Flesh Golem will be dead and the corpse will be gone. *If Ghial makes a golem but you have enough room to work, repeatedly pull Ghial and his golem, eventually you will get the golem out of Ghial's range. Kill it and then sprint at Ghial to keep Ghial from getting into range of the golem's corpse, or else he will make another Flesh Golem. *This build originated from this article: http://guildwars.gameamp.com/guide/viewGuides/1756.php!orderBy= W/Mo Ghial Farmer